


i really like you

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: Kara is crazy for Lena and can't wait any longer to tell her





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post : http://cwfandoms.tumblr.com/post/154065803590/cwfandoms-petition-for-kara-to-show-up-at-lenas
> 
> //
> 
> This might be too harshly rated, but my general rule is if I don't want my 8 year old neighbor to read it, it probably isn't G, but let me know what y'all think.

_“Kara! What a nice surprise!” Lena grins. Kara can’t meet Lena’s gaze; she can’t meet Lena’s positivity. All that is going through her mind is Lena’s terrified expression when that alien came at her yesterday. All that is going through Kara’s mind is her own terror at the thought of losing Lena. All Kara has been able to think about since she arrived at L-Corp is Lena. For Rao’s sake even her dreams had been plagued by Lena. The first few had been nice. Kara and Lena had been laughing and eating lunch over Lena’s desk. Kara and Lena had been watching TV in Kara apartment. Then it got confusing, Kara brushing the hair out of Lena’s face. Lena straddling Kara and kissing down her neck, as Kara moaned Lena’s name. Kara and Lena in Kara’s bed, with no clothing on, Kara nipping at Lena’s jaw. Then it got frightening. Kara only just barely saving Lena from an alien. Kara being too late and standing over Lena’s dead body. Kara having to watch as an alien tortures Lena. Kara screams when she wakes up from_ that  _one. Her dreams continue to play over and over again even when she’s awake._

  
_She calls in sick from CatCo and tells Alex only to call if it’s an emergency. She doesn’t know where she’s going or what she needs to ease her mind, but walking around the city at least eases her mind a little. Kara supposes she’s not surprised when she finds herself rushing up to Lena’s office, much to Jess’ dismay, despite Lena’s note that Kara is to always be shown in. Jess maintains that stil means Kara must be let in, but at this moment Kara doesn’t have the patience for this. She doesn’t think when she rushes over and grabs what fabric she can of Lena’s skin tight dress before pressing her lips to Lena’s. Suddenly she’s urgent for the other woman. She’s still confused beyond words about the implication of this, but she’s not confused about her feelings for Lena. She’s not confused about how her own heart races at some of Lena’s words. She’s not confused about the moments her breath hitches with Lena’s clothing shows more skin than usual. She’s not confused about the fact that Lena makes her feel the same way - if not more intensely - than James did. For a few moments Lena is still and Kara almost pulls away to babble an apology, but then Lena starts to kiss her back and Kara treasures the feeling of Lena’s soft hands on her cheeks. That is until the panic sets in and Kara pulls away. “I have to go. I’m sorry” Kara says as quickly as she possibly can before nearly running out of the building._ _Had she been a human, Kara wouldn’t have heard Lena choke her name out, sadness present in her voice. At least Kara took comfort in the fact that Lena probably liked her too._  


Kara has not stopped thinking about kissing Lena since it happened roughly 39 hours ago. She’s done thorough research and she’s come to the conclusion that she doesn’t really care about the implication of her and Lena. She cares far too much for Lena to care what implications her feelings have. She and Lena haven’t talked since the kiss, and it’s eating at Kara. She’s thought of visiting Lena as Supergirl, just to see Lena, even if she wasn’t sure what to say as Kara, but she couldn’t find an excuse. Supergirl and the CEO of L-Corp just didn’t have any reason to do business. It’s two am and Kara just can’t wait any longer to see Lena. She might say the wrong thing, but she just can’t wait any longer, so she finds herself arguing with a grumpy old doorman at Lena’s building. “Please!” Kara begs, putting her best pouting face and puppy dog eyes forward. “I’m telling you, I’m allowed into her office at any time. She’ll want to see me.”

 

“You are not on her list. You may not go up.” He snipes. “It’s two in the morning.” Kara sighs, storming out. If she can’t get up there in the traditional manner, she’ll get up there using - how could she word this - less Alex approved methods. It took her only moments before she changed out of her normal clothing and into her super suit, keeping her clothing close by. She may not have super-speed like Barry, but she easily whips in and buzzes herself in before the doorman has time to notice the unapproved visitor. Kara has a feeling even Supergirl wouldn’t be permitted to pass if she wasn’t on someone’s list. It’s not hard to find Lena’s apartment; it’s on the top floor, of course, and undoubtedly the largest one in the building. 

 

As Kara knocks, she has to remind herself to keep the knocking slow and that it’s possible Lena won’t even wake up or answer the door. It’s possible she’ll only be viewed as a menace. She’s two minutes into knocking and about thirty seconds away from leaving when Lena opens the door dazed. The sight of Lena takes Kara’s breath away. Lena’s obviously in her pyjamas; her shorts are far too short to be anything other than that. It’s Lena’s top though, that really runs Kara’s mouth dry. Lena’s black and green flannel isn’t buttoned, revealing a black lacy bra. The sleeves are rolled up and when Lena raises her arm to rub her eyes, Kara can see the definition in Lena’s arms. “Kara?” Lena asks, and the gravely tone of Lena’s voice sends shivers down Kara’s spine. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Lena’s barefoot, so Kara has a few inches on Lena and it takes all the courage Kara has to continue. 

 

“I’m sorry to stop by so late; i just, I couldn’t wait any longer, and I should never have rushed out on you when I kissed you, but I really, really like you and it kind of scared me, but it doesn’t scare me anymore because it doesn’t matter what it means it just matters that I lo- I really like you Lena and I get so scared when I see you in trouble and I don’t want you to get hurt, especially not without you knowing that I really really-“

 

“Like me, I get it, Kara, why don’t you come in.” Lena cuts Kara off, taking her hand and pulling her inside. “Let me just fetch my glasses, so I can see you while we talk.” Kara nods, figuring she’d swoon at the sight of Kara in glasses. 

* * *

Kara wakes up with a grin on her face. At first she’s a little disoriented, but once she realizes the extra heat in her bed - well not  _her_  bed - is Lena, nuzzled into Kara’s neck, snoring lightly, Kara lets herself smile into the brunette's head. Lena’s still clothed, but she never actually buttoned up her flannel the night before and Kara has managed to push up her sweater while sleeping, so Lena’s skin is pressed against Kara’s. The light is hitting Lena’s face just right and Kara can’t resist running her hand through Lena’s hair, brushing the fly-away hairs away from Lena’s forehead before pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple. With a slight stir, Lena’s eyes flutters open. They're the most beautiful shade of green Kara thinks she’s ever seen in all of the galaxy. “Good morning beautiful.” Lena mumbles, leaning over to give Kara a kiss. 

 

“Good morning.” Lena stretches her arms around Kara, flexing where she can. “That’s just cheating.” Kara whispers with a smile.

 

“Who said I was above cheating.” Lena laughs as Kara’s phone rings. The two groan, neither wanting to leave the comfort of Lena’s bed and each other’s arms. 

 

“Alex? Of course I’m home. Okay I’m not home. Is it an emergency? Okay could use or need? Okay, well I’m just going to stay in bed if that’s fine with you. Mmkay, perfect. Talk to you later.” Kara hung up the phone, tossing it as lightly as she could away. 

 

“Ditching out on work on my account? Miss Danvers I think I may be a bad influence on you.” Kara smiles, giving Lena a chaste kiss. 

 

“I’m perfectly okay with that as long as I get kisses and snuggles.” Kara grins, not caring about the cheesiness of the words. Lena laughs a little, before a devious look crosses her eyes. 

 

“Well you can have as much of me as you’d like.” Lena murmurs pulling Kara into one of their more heated kisses, and letting her thumb rub the skin at Kara’s hip. Kara could definitely get used to this kind of morning. 


End file.
